1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reversing valve.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German reference DE 40 25 115 A1 describes a damping valve comprising a damping valve body having elevated damping valve body regions formed to emerge from a damping valve base body and to form valve bearing surfaces having passage ducts which are covered by valve plates. At least one annular valve plate is arranged on the valve bearing surfaces and has at least one pre-opening cross section which is congruent with a passage duct. The pre-opening cross section is covered by a return plate which, when subjected to a flow from the passage duct, can lift off from the valve plate in the axial direction of the valve body. This theoretically good design of a direction-dependent pre-opening cross section has, however, the disadvantage that if the return plate is suddenly subjected to a flow a lifting-off movement is carried out which is so rapid that it brings the return plate to bear against the valve plate which is arranged above. The problem arises of how to counteract sticking of the return plate at the aforesaid valve plate without possible spring forces excessively influencing the opening characteristics of the return plate. The sticking effect cannot occur in the embodiment variant according to FIG. 1 of the same document, but the deformation forces which are necessary to allow the return plate to lift off are clearly discernible.